First
by But I'm No Mercury
Summary: Rocky and CeCe have expirenced a lot of things together, and some are still yet to come. CeCe/Rocky RoCe may be changed to M later, for certain 'firsts'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey :P...so hows everyone doing? No I didn't die...I fell in love :D tmi? maybe, but it gave me inspiration to write this :) As you can see I really fancy this chick, considering the fact I was about to leave fanfiction :P And anyone whose curious about control it up? The chapters done...I just gotta edit it XD**

**You bet your ass I used the word 'fancy' :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1~ First Kisses <strong>

It wasn't this hard was it? Just go up to her and ask her out. Its not like she'll say no...or will she? Suck it up Blue, and go ask the girl you've been dieing for out. The same girl that just so happens to be her best friend. Who also was her first kiss.

Confused? Well so is Rocky, so why don't things just start from the beginning.

CeCe was sitting in Rocky's room, trying on some new lipgloss. Rocky eyed her oddly, seeing how carefully she put it on, her pink lips now glistening. It excited Rocky so much, the smile CeCe held after she put her mirrior away.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Rocky felt like blushing from how CeCe looked at her, that devilish smirk on her lips.

"Cause, I have a date tonight, and I need to make sure my lips are kissable!" CeCe said it like it was the most obvious thing. She looked at Rocky expectingly, Rocky blinking in suprise.

"Oh...they look very kissable."

"Good."

"Why is it that every time you go on a date you ask me if you look kissable?" Rocky teased, seeing CeCe tense up. What was the big deal with kissing someone anyway? Rocky hasn't yet...

"Cause, I'm 14, there are cute guys, and I want to kiss them." CeCe said it smooth and casual, making Rocky suspicious of how she went from tense to up so quickly.

"I've never kissed anyone before." Rocky admitted, seeing a bit of relief on CeCe's face. Rocky looked oddly at her, expecting her to say something.

"You haven't?" CeCe said a little too quickly, curious to how no ones kissed her. It brought a little too much relief to her, knkwing no one has touched those lips.

"No...I never got around to it, since my mom still won't let me be with guys while I'm alone." Rocky muttered the last part, her face going red. CeCe put a hand on her shoulder, giving a comforting smile.

"It'll happen eventually, I mean look at you! Your funny, smart, hot, your lips are all..." CeCe stopped, realizing she had said too much. Rocky blushed, silence over taking them. Its not that she was just saying that because...CeCe thought her friend was attractive, but in a friendly way.

"What does it feel like to kiss someone?" Rocky wondered, seeing CeCe tense once more. CeCe really needed to learn to quit when she's ahead. Although she imagined its like seeing a child be born.

"I-I couldn't tell you, you know, since I've done it so many times, and stuff." CeCe smiled nervously, trying to get Rocky to drop things. Think quick Jones...

"Who was the best out of all those times?" Rocky raised a challenging eyebrow, honestly curious to hear what lie she would make up. She knew when CeCe was lieing...after telling her blue waffle was an actual waffle, making her look it up in curiousity.

"You know...is there ever really room to pick favorites?" CeCe looked off into space, as if she was actually putting profound thought into it.

"CeCe."

"Fine, there was this one guy...Harry...Potner?"

"Harry Potner? Oh wait doesn't he have a brother?" Rocky said excitedly, CeCe's eyes going wide in suprise. Had her stradegy actually worked?

"He does?" CeCe tried to sound excited as well, hoping her plan would work. Rocky smiled oddly before answering.

"Yea, his name is, how you haven't had your first kiss yet." Rocky crossed her arms her smile now gone. CeCe nervously laughed for a sec, Rocky giving her a no bullshit type look. Damn, so close...

"Was his mom high when she named him?" CeCe was suddenly serious, Rocky's look unchaging."No, I haven't kissed anyone." CeCe muttered, looking at her feet. Rocky sighed, putting a hand on CeCe's shoulder.

"You could've just told me." CeCe looked at Rocky in embarrassment, a blush on her cheeks. Its not easy telling your best friend you haven't kissed anyone...besides your mom.

"Yea, but then I'd look all desprate and noobish, like-" CeCe noticed Rocky's offended look. "Deuce...I wasn't gonna say you." Rocky raised an eyebrow in annoyence, wondering where this thing was going.

"So neither of us have kissed anyone?" Rocky said, CeCe's blush still there. Was it hot in here? CeCe felt herself scooting closer, her heart beating faster. Thoughts were crossing through her mind and she didn't know if she should verbalize them. Oh suck it up Jones.

"Maybe, we-"

"Should kiss," Rocky smiled jokingly, noticing CeCe's odd look. "I was just joking." Rocky qucikly said, running her fingers awkwardly through her hair. CeCe's expression was serious, thinking things over.

"Well, you know...it wouldn't be that weird...would it?" CeCe tried to say it calmly, looking every where, but Rocky's face. They were friends, and they did everything together...

"Maybe, since we're both like...close, and I trust you, so..." Rocky blushed, seeing the look of nervousness on CeCe's face. Seriously, things were getting really hot in here.

"Just to get things over with?" CeCe muttered, getting even closer, their foreheads now touching. Rocky gulped, hoping her hands weren't sweaty.

"Right...its better I kiss you then some other dude." Rocky stated, placing her arms slowly aorund CeCe's neck. CeCe put her hands on Rocky's sides, Rocky's minty breath hitting her lips. Their faces were both red, fearing this was a bad idea.

"Do I lean, or do you-" Rocky was shut up by CeCe's lips closing the gap, bringing them into a kiss. They stayed that way for a few seconds, CeCe finally moving her lips. Rocky tried to follow her, finding how...good all of this felt. CeCe broke away for air, their lips still inches apart, foreheads touching.

"Whoa." Rocky whispered, as CeCe brought their lips together once more, Rocky kissing back this time. Her hands got lost in CeCe's locks of fire, CeCe's hands traveling down her side. Rocky felt CeCe's tongue on her bottom lip, not knowing what to do.

"Your so adorable." CeCe whispered, Rocky about to open her mouth to reply, CeCe getting her tongue inside. Rocky felt embarrassed, having her tongue in her mouth, moving around and touching hers. Soon her bashfulness was replaced with pleasure their tongues battling, dancing even. It was like fireworks, like poprocks, like...

Rocky couldn't find the words.

Rocky did find that she was kissing CeCe. Her best friend. She was making out with CeCe right now. She was enjoying it. CeCe apparently liked it even more, continueing her attack on Rocky's lips, stoping when she realized she wasn't kissing back. All Rocky knew was that this was way too fast...and she was officially a seddie shipper.

"Whats wrong?" CeCe breathed, trying to catch her breath. Rocky bit her lip, trying to find words. The only ones that came to mind were 'kiss me again.'

"W-we were going a little...far there, weren't we?" Rocky laughed nervously, running a hand awkwardly through her hair. CeCe looked somewhat offended.

"You didn't like it?" CeCe muttered, looking down at the ground. Rocky was suprised she even thought that. Had she not felt the sparks? That was like fucking Starbursts and Dr. Pepper two minutes ago!

"No, I liked it a lot, its just...your my best friend and...don't you have a date tonight?" Rocky could hear herself rambling, CeCe looking at her confused.

"I do?...oh yea." CeCe remembered the guy she was supposed to meet later. That most likely won't happen, considering the fact that CeCe wants to kiss Rocky again. "He wasn't that cute anyway." CeCe smirked her eyes on the brunette's lips.

"All I'm sayig is-" CeCe kissed her again, Rocky imediately shutting up. Maybe Rocky was over thinking things. CeCe's strawberry tasting lips felt amazing on hers, and thats all that seemed to matter...besides her tongue.

* * *

><p>Rocky sighed, taking a deep breath and holding flowers close to her chest. CeCe loved roses, but was that enough to turn this into a realationship? Rocky was sure from that first kiss that her and CeCe belonged together and that meant something. Rocky was never one to rush into things.<p>

"Hey Rocks...whats behind your back?" CeCe noticed her standing, Rocky qucikly putting the flowers behind her back. CeCe walked over to her, smiling and blushing a bit.

"Uh..." Rocky was really hoping her sweaty hands don't drop these flowers...

_To be continued~_

* * *

><p><strong>So how'd I do? I'm a little rusty, I guess and this was shortish, but the next chapter should be longer and even better...I swear. The end thingy was just to get a feel of the next chapter. Its half finished, half shit, so it might be a bit before its out :P That is if people actually like this XD <strong>

**ParaWhore **

**Out**

**Review**

**Or, wow its been awhile since I've threatened people into reviewing :P I'll send you a blue waffle pic or something ;D**

**P.S~ anyone get the seddie inspired kiss? I put my flava up in it, with a dash of queer :P**


	2. First date

**A/N: Hey, hey, hey! I be backs! sooooo, how ya'll doin'? I've been pretty good, considering school, drama, lebanese chicks (including myself), and Glee. Oh how I love that show...anywhore, here be the next chapter :D And I'm gonna shout out a chick whose stories NEED to be read: MaxximumRide666. Her awesomeness inspired me to write more :)**

**P.S.~Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and actually likes the shit I post xD It means a lot...so thanks :) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2~ First date<p>

Rocky shuddered, the flowers in her hand, while she took a deep breath. CeCe really looked pretty today. She wore the same devilish smile that she always had, scheming up things, before she even had a reason too. Rocky loved her so...even though that smile is the cause of her living out her nightmares *shiver*. Rocky shook her head, trying to focus. Why hello there...CeCe was wearing some tight pants today...damn her butt-

Focus. Be smooth Blue. Just a few more steps...smile, hand her the flowers and-

Oh shit, she's looking at you. "Whats behind your back?" CeCe curiously looked about the taller girl, pointing at the colorful items in her hand. Rocky gave a shy smile, blushing about what she was about to do. This could break their _whole,_ _entire_ friendship! Rocky might piss her pants, or maybe cry, and GOD it is hot in here! Rocky blinked, noticing the redhead's worried stare.

"Oh, uh..." Well...that sure wasn't helping! Rocky's blush grew darker, as she looked down at her shoes. CeCe just...she laughed. She _laughed_...Rocky's struck out majorly.

"Your so adorable," CeCe smirked, closing her locker. "but seriously...what is it?" CeCe's look went back to its curiuos stare. Rocky sighed in relief. She thought she blew it! CeCe got closer to her, trying to look behind the brunette, Rocky stepping back.

"Um...will you...will-"

"Come on Blue, spit it out!"

Rocky took in a deep breath. It was moments like these she wished she had confidence. She wished she had courage to do things, and talk to people. Wait...CeCe was the reason she did have those things. CeCe had confidence, and defended her. CeCe had courage, and would tell anyone off for her, so the only thing left to say is the truth. The thing thats been eating at Rocky since that kiss. "Will you go on a date with me?"

"What?" CeCe gave a blank look. Had she just heard her right? Did Rocky Blue, her bestfriend, (that she kissed) just ask her out? Rocky could see the slight blush on her cheeks, as she swallowed the lump in her throat so she could speak again. "CeCe, will you go on a date with me?" Rocky said it once more, shocking herself and CeCe. She had confidence this time around.

"Naw, I got plans..."

"Oh..." It was all the brunette could say. CeCe gave a frown, Rocky wanting to cry. She felt completely discouraged, her heart breaking; she had just put aside her fears, and asked out the girl thats been in her head for years now. Then to just have her smile and-...smile? Rocky gave an odd look to the redhead.

CeCe started laughing out of nowhere, Rocky looking in suprise. "I'm just playing, of course I wanna go on a date with you!"

"You ass!" Rocky barely swore...but she did flick that pretty little head of CeCe's. "I almost spiralled into a deep depression." Rocky looked away from her crush, blushing an muttering. CeCe brought her into somewhat of a hug, putting an arm around her.

"Aw...I'm sorry, poor baby." CeCe stroked Rocky's red cheek, pouting her lips and smiling. Rocky rolled her eyes, smiling back at her redheaded crush. Oh the things she does for this girl... "Just be lucky I'm still giving you these." Rocky handed CeCe a bouqet of flowers, the redhead sqeauling in excitement.

"Oh...their beautiful, Rocks!" CeCe took the lillies proudly, sniffing them in extascy. She procceded to hug the brunette, and Rocky felt so much more relaxed. "So where is this date taking place?" CeCe smiled, kissing Rocky's nose. Too much cute for one person.

"Oh...uh, Crusty's and a movie?"

"Sounds like a plan...so Saturday?"

"Yea...I'll come get you at seven."

"I'll see you there hun." CeCe gave her flirty smile, kissing Rocky's cheek. The spot she kissed warmed up imediately, but thats not what was wrong here. CeCee called her _hun_. No ones ever called her that, but her parents...and a few teachers...and that nice guy at McDonalds (who also gave her extra apple slices)...but never someone she likes.

"Hun?" Rocky hadn't meant for it to escape her lips, but she was glad it did. CeCe pulled her close, pinning her to a locker. She smiled as she ran a finger down her vheek, the soft didget making her gasp.

"Yes...because your kisses are so sweet." CeCe kissed her date on the lips, the two of them in complete bliss. Rocky was pretty sure the bell rung, but no perfect attendance was worth missing these amazing lips...and tongue.

* * *

><p>Saturday seemed to come way to quickly. School until today, had been pretty calm actually though. CeCe acted as if their wasn't a date even happening. She talked to Rocky as if nothing happened, and barely showed any signs of flirting. Rocky felt like that date may have been a dream. Then of course her thoughts were ruined, Ty storming inside of her room.<p>

"Rocky!"

"Huh?"

"I heard you have your first date tonight." Ty crossed his arms, giving a look Rocky couldn't read. Please tell Rocky he wasn't deciding to be a good brother, and get protective _now. _Out of all the possible things he could be doing, he decided to care about her well being _now?_

"O-oh," Rocky noticed the odd look on Ty's face. He wasn't...against it, was he? "Ty, I really like her, and I' don't want to-"

"I know...you don't want to be treated any different." Ty started to pace around as he talked, Rocky taking this as a sign of approval. Then Rocky also had that lingering thought in the back of her head, that Ty was building up to something. Lets hope the first one is true.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to be this understanding."

"Yea..." Ty gave a smile, before suddenly getting in Rocky's face. Ugh, he needed a mint...big time, "has she kissed you?" Ty eagerly stalked around her, waiting for answers. Rocky thought about that question. She had kissed CeCe right before they parted ways to go home. It was just a peck, but Rocky could feel the tingle of-

"Answer. The question. NOW!" Well, way to ruin Rocky's daydreaming...

"Well, yea-"

"You two aren't even dating yet!" Ty got in her face. Ok, if he doesn't move sometime soon, Rocky was gonna kick him...hard. Ty knew a thing or two about girls. They were bitches. And he wasn't gonna have one of them break his sisters heart, OR take advantage of her.

"But I-"

"But nothing! And cover up some, cause my baby sister is NOT going out dressing like some video ho!" Ty threw the girl a jacket, the clothing hitting Rocky in the face. Rocky gave a blank expression, Ty giving her an odd look back. What did he do wrong? He was taking this _way _better then thier parents were going to.

"What?" Ty crossed his arms once more. Rocky rolled her eyes and groaned, deciding to explain. God, brothers are stupid...

"I wore this to school today...mom helped pick this out."

"Oh...well, good...I'm gonna go."

"You really should."

* * *

><p>Rocky nervously entered the redhead's apartment, feeiling, stiff, nausious, rue...yet she wanted to dance like never before. She's never been out with anyone, so of course she had major cold feet. Was her outfit ok? Maybe she should've worn a dress, or maybe that coconut perfume. CeCe likes cocnuts, right? What if she doesn't, that could end this whole thing right! Breathe Rocky, breathe. She took a breath, and Flynn was face to face with her as soon as she took a few steps inside. He looked completely serious.<p>

Oh god...

"So...your taking my sister out?" He looked her over, sizing her up. God, why does she get the over protective brothers? Why couldn't she get a hot, non caring sister, like...CeCe! Or a brother thats not a douche, like Justin Starr! Sure he's old and taken, but hey...a girl can dream. Its perfectly natural **and** healthy. Rocky broke from her thoughts to see Flynn giving her...a glare.

Kill her now.

Rocky cleared her throat so she could answer, "Uh yea...I'm actually kinda-"

"Shh, don't talk to much, cause it'll get boring," Flynn sighed, and Rocky looked in offense. "I just wanted to lay a few...ground rules."

"Why-"

"Hey, I'm talking, so cop a squat, Blue." Rocky sat quickly at the counter...what? he was very demanding..."Keep your hands to yourself, your only 14." Rocky blushed at that. Its not her, its CeCe who..._touches._

"I wasn't planning on-"

"Oh, and try to let her talk...you can get kinda boring."

"Psh, I'm totally cool!" Rocky gave a sly smile, and brushed her shoulder off. CeCe wasn't the only one with an ego...

"Yea, straight A's and all those awards will make awesome conversation with your cats." Flynn gave a blank look, and Rocky's mouth went agape. Where the hell was CeCe? "Then again, CeCe loves animals, so maybe you could-"

"Flynn, is Rocky here, yet?" The redhead's voice came from the bathroom. She was putting on some last minute makeup, and looking at herself in the mirror for the tenth time. What? Excuse her for wanting to look good...

"Uh, not yet!"

"But, I-"

"Look, just have her home by ten...eleven and you'll have to deal with mom sending the squad cars out." / "Perfectly reasonable." / "Now go outside, so I can tell CeCe you just got here." Flynn stood up, opening the door for the brunette. She stood outside for a second, fixing her hair up, and trying to breath. Then the doorbell...god, this- "CECE ROCKY'S HERE!"

"I GOT IT FLYNN!" Damn they were a loud family. CeCe opened the door slowly, Rocky gasping in suprise. I mean, its not that CeCe went all out on an outfit, but...she just looked so beautiful. "Hey, you look even more adorable, in your date clothes." Rocky gave a nervous giggle, CeCe smiling herself.

"T-thanks...your so beautiful." Rocky hoped that didn't sound weird. It shouldn't have, since it was just a compliment. Dammit Blue, quit worrying!

"Aw, you mean it?" CeCe put a hand to her chest, giving Rocky a thoughtful glance. Rocky opened her mouth to- "Of course you do, now lets go, Blue!"

Flynn gave Rocky an understanding smile. "I'll pray for...never mind...I don't think that'll even help."

* * *

><p>Rocky and CeCe walked to Crusty's, their pinkies intertwined. It made Rocky think of Brittana. Brittany and CeCe were ditzy as hell. Except Santana was too bitchy and hot to be compared to Rocky. Then again, CeCe made her feel like the most attractive thing ever. Her thoughts made her forget that she was finally at Crusty's, walking down the steps to go inside. The place was filled with couples, mostly. It was couples fondue night...yea, Deuce pitched that original idea...<p>

CeCe was quickly distracted by a stroller next to the restroom. "Aw, look at that baby...I can't wait until you have my babies." CeCe cooed at the child, giving a hopeful look in Rocky's direction. They'd have the cutest babies ever! They'd have a little girl and name her CeCe.

"CeCe...its not physically possible for me to have your babies." Rocky gave a small smile, making CeCe look up in confusion. Making a baby happened with two people that loved eachother. How was it not physically possible?

"Really?" CeCe gave a bewildered look, tilting her head. Then she shrugged, "I still wanna raise kids with you." The redhead gave a smile. Rocky gave a playful eyeroll to her date's ditzyness. Raising a baby with CeCe?

"Of course." Rocky muttered in approval, CeCe becoming even more happy. It made Rocky happier knowing she could put such a huge smile on her face. The two of them went to sit at a booth, both of them looking at the different fondues, and holding hands under the table. Deuce came along, a weird look on his face. Eh, Rocky shrugged, the usual.

"Hey, girls...you do realize its couples only night, right?" The two girls smiled knowingly, Deuce giving a confused chuckle.

"Mmhm."

"Well...you got dates?"

"Yea, right here." CeCe gestured to the brunette accross from her. The beautiful, good kisser, brunette infront of her. Deuce crossed his arms and looked in more confusion.

"I hate to break it to you, but I meant 'couples' like those two." Deuce pointed to a couple that looked lost in eachother, the boy and girl holding hands, and feeding eachother the fondue.

"We know." They answered in sync, Deuce having a mini meltdown. He looked around, let out a few tiny squeaks, and paced around to try and wrap his head around this. Ok Martinez...lesbi-honest here...

"...Holy fuck your dating?" Took his ass long enough, CeCe rolling her eyes, and holding up the hand she held under the table.

"Yep...I think those two over there need to break up, before someone gets pregnant." CeCe pointed to the same couple from earlier. The girl was currently in his lap, and...CeCe's not even comfortable thinking about this anymore.

"Hey, hands to yourself!" Deuce threw a towel at the two, leaving the girls for a minute. Rocky had he mouth agape, thinking about the redhead. Would CeCe ever do that? Was Rocky even ready for..._that?_

"So, what do you want?" CeCe was quick to change the subject. She wondered if Rocky would ever let her do that. Maybe Rocky wasn't into public PDA...CeCe'll have to test that later.

"Well, how about a pizza, before the-"

"Fondue first!"

"We're gonna be in a movie with candy and popcorn, so why eat sugar now?"

"Because my mouth will be too...preoccupied in the theater." CeCe gave a seductive grin, tapping her fingers along the table, going up Rocky's arm. The brunette blushed, but she quickly went into mom-mode.

"Why, cause of your soda?" Rocky rolled her eyes. CeCe just wanted a bunch of junk. She was NOT taking a hyped up CeCe to the movies...not after last time. CeCe gave another smirk, her eyes locked on Rocky's.

"Nope..." CeCe bit her bottom lip, even licking them for effect. Rocky could see the fire in her date's eyes, and...oh. She totally, just...OH.

"So, what do you two-"

"Fondue..." Rocky gave Deuce a menacing glare. "Now, Please!" Deuce left quickly to put the order in. Rocky blushed at the redhead, who wore a challenging smirk. Rocky gave a blush, clearing her throat. Was it hot in here?

"Well, who knew Rocky had a sweet tooth."

"Your my girlfriend, aren't you?" Rocky smiled, before seeing CeCe's look. It was a look of somewhat shock. Rocky's eyes went wide. "T-That is, uh...if you wanna be my g-girlfriend." Rocky stuttered, trying to remain calm.

CeCe gave a sigh, and a small smile, "Maybe a few more dates in...don't wanna rush things, you know?" Rocky nodded slowly. This was only the first date, and they hadn't even told everyone yet...

Deuce brought the fondue, setting it up. "Here you two lesbo- I mean, love birds, go."

"Mm, this is amazing!"

"Care to let me try?" CeCe gave a suggestive look, eyeing the strawberries. Rocky blushed, gulping and nodding, "Sure..." She dipped the strawberry in chocolate, the redhead licking her lips. Rocky slowly fed her date the chocolate covered treat, watching her pink lips engulf it, after her small tongue traced over it.

CeCe smiled, taking a bite. She looked at Rocky, giving a seductive smirk. "Mm...yum." She moaned, and Rocky felt an odd...heat. She took a breath, ignoring it, sand enjoying the rest of this part of the date.

* * *

><p>Damn it was hot in here... Stay calm Blue. Is it hot in this theater? Maybe it was the really sweaty guy that was standing behind them. Plus CeCe was holding her hand. Please don't get sweaty...Rocky couldn't handle the embarassment. CeCe gave a smile in her direction whenever the brunette shifted where they waited in line for tickets. That was the only thing keeping her sane.<p>

"Be right back Blue, I gotta waz."

"Guess I'll get the tickets on my own..."

"How may I help you?" Rocky was really bumbed out by that mustache. Seriously, he looked like a freaking pornstar! He gave a blank stare, most likely thinking about how much porn he'd watched in the past few days.

"Well, I'd like two tickets for _'Zombie, Bloody Zombie._'"

"That'll be fifteen, and fifty cents."

Rocky never even got her money out. "Hey baby," CeCe kissed her cheek...what the fucking fuck. "Did you get the tickets?" She wrapped her arms around the taller girl from behind. Her head lay on Rocky's shoulder.

"Uh, I was about to, but-"

"Not that we'll be watching the movie at all..." CeCe giggled, and Rocky was pretty sure the dude came in his pants. This is probably the most action he's gotten, outside his mom's basement. "Your so hot...I can't wait to have you alone, and-"

"H-How about tickets on the h-house?" The guys voice just cracked. Rocky's definately would've too, but luckilly she didn't have to speak.

"Really? Oh your so nice!"

"Its nothing really, I-" CeCe grabbed the tickets and ran towards the doors. Rocky looked at CeCe bewildered, yet laughing.

"CeCe?"

"What?"

"What? How about next time you want public, lesbian PDA...you ask." Rocky tried to sound mad, but it was covered by the smile on her lips. CeCe gave a shy smile herself. Maybe she wasn't for public PDA...

"...But then you wouldn't have let me." CeCe tried to sound sad, but she was smiling even more then Rocky at the moment.

"Yea, we pretty much just took advantage of the poor guy!"

"I think we did him some good...now he'll have more to live for."

* * *

><p>They sat side by side in the back of the theater. It was dark, and there were a bunch of other couples inside. CeCe eyed Rocky almost preditorialy, thinking of ways to start this makeout sesh. The brunette was watching in horrer as the guy in the alley (Darren Criss) was about to get his brain sucked out. "No...you leave his sexiness alone!"<p>

"Um, I'm right here!"

"Yea, but he's gonna die! I can't look..." Rocky buried her head into CeCe's neck, CeCe holding her. Rocky never realized how warm CeCe was...it was nice. The brunette looked up to see her date's brown eyes, looking at her with concern, giving the cutest look ever.

"Wanna make out now?" CeCe breathed, Rocky slowly inching towards the redhead's lips. They kissed slow at first, Rocky loving the way CeCe's seemed to fit perfectly with hers. The kiss started slow, seeming to heat up each time theu broke away for air. "CeCe...you taste like skittles."

"And you taste like sexy." CeCe smiled, continueing her attack on the girl's lips. Rocky didn't kiss back, in confusion. Is it possible to taste like sexy? The way CeCe's tongue clashed with hers made her feel sexy, but...

Rocky broke away, blushing. "Sexy?" CeCe gave a small smirk, pecking her lips slowly. "I know I am, just kiss me." Rocky rolled her eyes, and continued to kiss her date. Rocky's soft fingers caressed her firery locks, getting tangled in them, the redhead's arm around her, while the other cupped her cheek. CeCe's soft hand caressed her cheek, in a way that made Rocky know this would last forever.

"Mm...that was amazing." Rocky breathed against CeCe's now smiling lips.

"Yea...like Dr. Pepper and Hayley Williams."

"I'm right here!"

"Pfft, you have Darren Criss..."

* * *

><p>All good things must come to an end, for now the date was over. The two girls held hands all the way back to their home. Rocky couldn't bear to part ways so soon, so she walked CeCe all the way to her house, stopping at the door. The two stared in eachothers eyes, and Rocky couldn't wait to make her officially hers. CeCe giggled, kissing Rocky's hand, in which she held.<p>

"Well...this is it."

"Yea...can't wait for next time."

"Next time is my turn." CeCe gave a smile, a devious smirk on her lips. She was gonna give Rocky the time of her life, but thats next time. Rocky blushed, and was somewhat afraid of what the next date would be. She wondered if a CeCe-date was as bad as a CeCe-plan. *shiver*

"Huh?"

"Goodnight, Rocky boo!" Another pet name...not the best, but it made Rocky's heart flutter nonethelss.

"But Ce-" Rocky was cut off by the press of the shorter girl's lips on hers. She stood lovestruck in that hallway, until she finally got the nerve to make those jello like legs move. She couldn't wait for _next time._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Well there ya go peoples! Another quick chapter of this here story. This was a longer chaptr considering the short one last time xD. Tell me about any mistakes, cause I didn't have much time to look over it :P Anywhore, tell me if you liked it, and if there are some firsts you wanna see. I'm low on ideas xD So PM me, or leave in the reviews what you wanna see, and I just might pick yours! remember I could always do a flashback, or something, if needed. _**

**_ParaWhore_**

**_Out_**

**_Review. Cause I said so. Or you might face one of 1,ooo ways to die. I like that show. _**


End file.
